Phyllis McGinley
| deathplace = New York City | occupation = | nationality = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Phyllis McGinley (March 21, 1905 - February 22, 1978) was an American poet and a writer of children's books. Life McGinley was born in Ontario, Oregon, the daughter of Julia (Keisel) and Daniel McGinley. When she was young her parents moved frequently, finally settling in Cliff, Colorado. When she was 12 her father died and the family moved to live with relatives in Ogden, Utah, where she attended Ogden High School."Phyllis McGinley," Utah History to Go, State of Utah, Utah.gov, Web, Dec. 5, 2011. She began writing poetry at the age of 6. She studied at the University of Southern California and the University of Utah in Salt Lake City where she was a Kappa Kappa Gamma, graduating in 1927. After graduation she moved to New York City. She wrote copy for an advertising agency, and taught at a junior high school in New Rochelle, New York for one year, until her career as a writer and poet took off. She published prolifically. Her poems appeared primarily in The New Yorker, where she published as early as 1934, but she also wrote for such outlets as New York Herald Tribune, and was the poetry editor for Town & Country. She moved to Larchmont, New York, in 1937 with her husband, Charles Hayden, and raised 2 daughters there, singing the praises of domesticity and small town suburbia for nearly 40 years. She also wrote the lyrics for a musical revue, Small Wonder, in 1948, and the script for the Czech animated feature film "The Emperor's Nightingale," in 1951. McGinley died in New York City in 1978. Recognition In 1955, she was elected a member of the National Institute of Arts and Letters. In 1961 she won the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry. In 1964 she was honored with the Laetare Medal by the University of Notre Dame (described as 'An honor to a man or woman who has "enriched the heritage of humanity"'). She holds nearly a dozen honorary degrees, "including one from the stronghold of strictly masculine pride, Dartmouth College".from the dust jacket of Sixpence in Her Shoe, ''1964. Publications Poetry *''On the Contrary. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1934. *''One More Manhattan''. New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1937. *''A Pocketful of Wry''. New York: Duell, Sloan & Pearce, 1940 ** revised edition, New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1959. *''Husbands Are Difficult; or, The book of Oliver Ames''. New York: Duell, Sloan & Pearce, 1941. *''Stones from a Glass House: New poems''. New York: Viking, 1946. *''A Short Walk from the Station''. New York: Viking, 1951. *''The Love Letters of Phyllis McGinley''. New York: Viking, 1954. *''Times Three: Selected verse from three decades, with seventy new poems'' (foreword by W.H. Auden). New York: Viking, 1960. *''Christmas Con and Pro''. Berkeley, CA: Hart Press, 1971. *''Confessions of a Reluctant Optimist'' (edited by Barbara Wells Price, illustrated by Peter Lippmann). Kansas City, MO: Hallmark, 1973. Non-fiction * Province of the Heart (essays). New York: Viking, 1959. * Sixpence in Her Shoe. New York: Macmillan, 1964. * Saint Watching. New York: Viking, 1969. Juvenile * The Horse Who Lived Upstairs. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1944. *''The Plain Princess''. Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1945. * All Around the Town (illustrated by Helen Stone). Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1948. *''The Most Wonderful Doll in the World'' (illustrated by Helen Stone). Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1950. * Blunderbus (illustrated by William Wiesner). Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1951. *''The Horse Who Had His Picture in the Paper'' (illustrated by Helen Stone). Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1951. * The Make-Believe Twins (1953) * The Year Without a Santa Claus (illustrated by Kurt Werth). Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1957. *''Merry Christmas, Happy New Year''. New York: Viking, 1958. *''Lucy McLockett'' (illustrated by Helen Stone). Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1959. *''Sugar and Spice: The ABC of being a girl''. New York: F. Watts, 1960. *''Mince Pie and Mistetoe'' (illustrated by Harold Berson). Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1961. * Boys Are Awful. New York: F. Watts, 1962. * How Mrs. Santa Claus Saved Christmas.Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1963. *''Wonderful Time'' (poetry; illustrated by John Alcorn). Philadelphia & New York: Lippincott, 1965. *''A Wreath of Christmas Legends'' (poetry; illustrated by Leonard Weisgard). New York: Macmillan, 1967. *''The B Book'' (illustrated by Emil Johnson). New York: Crowell-Collier, 1968. *''Wonders and Surprises: A collection of poems''. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1968. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Phyllis McGinley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 9, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Phyllis McGinley at PoemHunter (9 poems) ;Audio / video *Phyllis McGinley at YouTube ;Books *Phyllis McGinley at Amazon.com ;About *Phyllis McGinley in the Encyclopædia Britannica * Phyllis McGinley profile at the Academy of American Poets. *Phyllis McGinley (1905-1978) at Arlindo Correia * Phyllis McGinley, Utah History to Go. *I Heart Suburbia: The light verse of Phyllis McGinley, The Paris Review Category:1905 births Category:1978 deaths Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:University of Utah alumni Category:People from Ontario, Oregon Category:American children's writers Category:American poets Category:The New Yorker people Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Women poets Category:American women writers Category:Children's poets